A New Face In Fariy Tail
by Ookami Ryuu-San
Summary: Lucy has a bad dream and it starts to become reality! But before they are killed, a strange person saves their lives! Who is this person and how does Natsu know her?
1. Chapter 1:The Dream

Hi! How are you? :)

This is my first story so please don't hate me if it's bad. :(

Please enjoy and comment! ;)

A New Face At Fairy Tail

Chapter 1: The Dream.

So black. All Lucy could see was nothingness. Like she was in space. Then all of a sudden, she heard a voice. It was there but faint. It was a loud and fierce voice.

"Natsu?" Said Lucy, opening her eyes. Then she saw it.

Erza, Gray and Happy were on the floor, in a pool of blood. Lucy tried to go to them to help, but she couldn't move. She was tied up to a wooden pole overlooking the scene. And then see saw Natsu. He was on his knee's, with blood all over him. In front of him was a group of people and a big man...with a HUGE sword. Suddenly, the man was beginning to rise his sword. He was going to cut Natsu's head! Lucy struggled with all her might but it was no good. The ropes held firm. Then, the man struck.

"NATSUUUUUUUU!" Screamed Lucy. She was in her room, on her bed.

"Was it a dream?" She looked at her armed to see if they were tied. Nope, no ropes

"Phew! That was scary." As Lucy got up to get out of her sweaty PJ's, her foot hit a warm but swishy thing. There, under her foot, was Natsu's face.

"Ow! Oh, Morning Lucy!" Said Natsu as her looked up at Lucy.

"Natsu...You're here?"

"Ya. I needed to talk to you but you were asleep so I waited. But it looks as..."

But before he could finish, he was being crushed by Lucy's hug.

"Lucy?! What are you doing?" Natsu said while blushing alittle.

He looked down and saw that Lucy was crying.

"Lucy?"

"Natsu...I'm so glad you're safe." Said Lucy between tears.

"Lucy. What's the matter?! Why would I not be safe? What happened?"

"I...just had a bad dream.

Thanks For reading!

Hope you enjoyed.

I'll update as soon as I can.

Next chapter: The Blood Stained Job


	2. Chapter 2: The Demon' Children

Hey! What's up? Sorry that I haven't done this chapter in ages but work started to pile up and I had no spare time. But I'm finally free to write.

So here is goes. :)

A New Face In Fairy Tail.

Chapter 2

The Daemon's Children Job.

In Fairy Tail:

"What the hell is taking that idiot so long? Does it take almost an hour to get one girl from her house?!" Said a very impatient black haired, topless, Gray Fullbuster.

"I'm sure Natsu will be here with Lucy soon." Said the blue cat Happy, who was flying above the team.

"I'm sorry. If only I had not been lazy and gone instead of Natsu, we would be on the road by now. For my stupidity, you may strike me." Said the red headed amour mage, Erza Scarlet.

"That's ok, that's ok. I'm sure there is no need for that." Said a small blue-haired Wendy Marvel.

"Is that them now?" Said the white cat Charlie who was sitting right next to Wendy.

Just ahead in the distance, were two figures walking towards them. One was a blonde haired Lucy, who was staring at the ground in a dash. The other was a pink haired Natsu, who had his hands on his head.

"What the hell took you so long Flame-Head?!" Screamed Gray

"What was that Frost-Bite?!" Natsu screamed back. Suddenly, they were in a fist fight.

"Quit it you two! Or we'll never get to our job!" Yelled Erza. Just as Natsu and Gray stopped, Wendy walked over to Lucy.

"Lucy? Are you alright?" Said a concerned Wendy.

"Yeah! I'm great! Never been better!" Replied Lucy as she put on a smile. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Natsu looking at her with doubt but not saying anything.

"Well then, lets get started." Said Erza, opening a job request. "We just got a job to capture a band of thugs called "Daemon's Children." They're supposes to be really evil and kill anyone who messes with them."

"They don't sound that tough! I'll bring them down easy!" Natsu said. "I'm all fired up!"

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Yelled Lucy, as she pumped the air with her fist.

"YEAH!" Scream the rest of the team as they also pumped the air with their fists.

And so their adventure began.

Thanks for reading!

Hope you enjoyed it!

The next chapter will hopefully come faster than the last one.

See you all then

Next Chapter: Lucy Kidnapped!


End file.
